No One But You
by WalkingDisastar
Summary: Life is full of surprises, some good some bad and Damon Salvatore returning I honestly could not even say now that all the tables have turned and I'm in a situation I thought I'd never be in, now its whether or not his return will make my life the happy ending I always wanted or will everything fall out, again.


No one but you

Summary:

Life is full of surprises, some good some bad and Damon Salvatore returning I honestly could not even say now that all the tables have turned and I'm in a situation I thought I'd never be in, now its whether or not his return will make my life the happy ending I always wanted or will everything fall out, again.

"I'll be okay Jeremy" I confirmed. The question I've been asking myself since Jenna called me just a few hours ago informing me of information id wish I'd known about days ago and maybe I would've had time to mentally prepare myself for the hell I was moping in right now.

And trust me I'd been here before, numerous times actually but still.

I repeated the same words to my brother as I had a year ago telling him "I'll be okay" setting off into the new world for-him and me that is.

My mind was wondering off again to my previous conversation to Aunt Jenna.

"_I love you too Aunt Jenna now what do you need I have to load on my plane soon" Standing in line ready for the flight attendant to take my ticket._

"_Elena what if I said I was wrong for not telling you…?" I tilted my head with a small smile on my face. I relied simply "Id still be just as happy to see you"_

_A year not seeing each other has been the longest while and I've been counting down the days. _

"_Jenna?"  
No answer._

"_Oh come on Aunt Jenna just tell me! I won't be mad" I walked up one step ahead three more people were still ahead of me. Two. One. At the ticket place waiting for a reply still. . . _

"_He's back" Aunt Jenna said flatly. I handed the lady my ticket. _

_Calmly replying "Who's back?" Fixing my purse and carry-on. _

"_Elena who else?" Aunt Jenna asked me. _

_Thinking,Processing,Getting warmer. . . _

_Grabbing my ticket I replied quiet thanks and walked ahead into the terminal hallway. My mind has the subject I'm avoiding the subject I'm think of possible people that could be back._

"_Wait you're not saying. . .? Are you? Not-not" I was slowly raising my voice now._

_Jenna sighed then finally said-_

"_Yes Elena Gilbert Damon Salvatore has returned to Mystic falls"_

"_WHAT!?" I never yelled, ever. This was a first. But this couldn't be- I mean he's been gone for-_

"_It's been six years Jenna what do you mean he's suddenly back!? That heartless prick cannot just show up!" This was so unlike me. I know it was I could tell by all the stares from bystanders I looked like a nut case but this was life changing news._

_I ran ahead onto the plane and was trying to find my seat as Jenna mumbled his excuse for coming back something like "he's been wanting to- Stefan's promotion-perfect timing-he's sorry-" _

_He must've informed everyone on the means of his ways, beside me I mean for god sakes six years is a long time._

_My eyes were wide with the need to throw-up._

"_Jenna look I get it thank you but I can't hear anything about why he's suddenly returned" I hissed into the phone._

_I sat in my assigned sit next to the window a single seat thank god everyone on here already thought I was insane. _

"_I didn't know! I was just as clueless as you! I was just notified of this last night and I didn't want to tell you yesterday I know you were excited and I didn't know if you'd come still if you knew yesterday" _

_I would've came regardless Aunt Jenna you should know im not one to bail out especially when it comes to Jeremy or Stefan" _

"_I know Elena" She sighed again telling Alaric 'I knew this would happen he's your problem now' I almost could've laughed. Almost. _

'_I'm not mad at you I'm just-god" I placed my forehead into my palm and closed my eyes. Its as if I could see him leaving all over again. And it still made me want to break down itno tears. _

"_I'm grown now I'm not the same teenage girl that was in love with Damon Salvatore, matter of fact I shouldn't even care that he's even alive but I do, doesn't mean I will engage with him like a normal civil human but for the sack of the people I __**do **__care about I will put up with him" _

_It was true. _

"_I know that" I heard noises in the background like a' sshh' noise but I couldn't quite pin who it was mustve been Alaric talking to Jeremy or someone. _

_I finally noticed the plane was full and the turn off all electronics was on. _

_Guess I should hang up now, _

"_Aunt Jenna I love you and Alaric tell Jer I love him and tell Stefan ad everyone else I cant wait to see them" I replied being eyed by the flight attendant to hang up. _

"_Alright I will we all ove you very much and we cant wait to see you to my so everhearting neice" I rolled my eyes playfully at her nickname._

"_The feeling is mutial my oh-so brilliant auntie" _

_I blew a quick kiss and hung up. Turning off my phone I looked out the window ready to pull my hair out and weep. I had so much on my plate right now. _

_But I know I have to enjoy it in Mystic Falls. I mean I am going to live there now. It has and always will be my home._

_I'm going to move back into my apartment. As I have been planning to I was only in New York for a year where I did have a job for that year and I worked at the hospital ER to help build my career even more which lead me where I was almost head doctor in Mystic falls at the young age of 23. Find another part time job in Mystic Falls. And help my family._

_Now Damon was back. _

_And I can't even remember why, I, Elena Gilbert, still have ,him, Damon Salvatore's, name still sending shivers down my spine._

_Then the plane took off and my fear of heights and my fear of Damon both set it at once._

"Thank you Jeremy really but I've dealt with worse" I smiled happily to him wondering if I put off my 'I don't care the worst news I could possibly hear right now is about to come true' act.

Stefan who was in the back seat perked up from his phone to come back into the conversation.

"Elena you know if you aren't ready for this I'm completely okay for that and I'm sure Jeremy is to"

Jeremy looked straight ahead at the road. I know he wanted me back and that was no one's decisions to make, it was obvious I would stay.

"Like I would miss seeing my best friend and my lil bro promoted which by the way I don't know how you both are getting a higher rank at the same time"

I could sense Jeremy relax a bit. While I was still ready to scream at the top of my lungs. I was avoiding the blue elephant in the room.

The year age difference could make a big difference in the military, from what I hear.

Stefan snorted "I kept a close eye on your 'bro' and he kept an eye on me, we fought along each other and here we are getting awards for it as well" he pointed out.

I combed through my long brown locks smiling to him.

I am so nervous my fingers were shaking a bit as I looked at the time 4:14, I was hungry to but I barely noticed I hadn't even ate since yesterday as we pulled in my street and I clenched even harder onto my purse.

Then I remembered.

Wait a tic.

I hadn't seen Damon Salvatore in six years. For which he lost his chance to be with me. Sometimes I thought what would've happened if he stayed.

And neither of us would know. But I had to show him a glimpse. I had to show him what he left. Then I looked down at my outfit. A white upper top part of my dress showed off my shoulders under this jacket. The dress right below my chest has a nice thin brown belt that separated the white from red lower part of my dress. I also wore casual cute small white heel sandals. I really wanted to look nice for seeing my family again but now it was different. I was showing Damon Salvatore what he left.

I inwardly smirked evilly. I took off my jacket thinking to myself this is so unlike me.

Smoothed my dress down not causing Stefan of Jeremy to look I took down the mirror and saw my hair was neat even through my stress and so was my face though I had bags it was nothing you could notice up-close, and I was not trying to allow Salvatore to look that up-close so that didn't matter.

I asked Stefan "Do I look okay?"

Stefan smirked "Good enough to get a small portion of revenge I'm sure you want to make my brother suffer with"

Great minds think alike. Jeremy laughed lightly from the front.

"Anything to make him suffer, though I think that might not be enough" His face was still on the road not moving.

Jeremy was obviously still pissed at him.

Stefan laughed "I'm on your side but nothing to drastic now okay? He may be an ass but ill deal with him"

I looked at Stefan then smiled a small grateful smile.

"Guess we'll find out" Jeremy spoke. I hadn't even noticed as we pulled into my two story home. It looked the exact same as when I had last seen it a year ago.

Now everyone was here. Stefan and Jeremy were back from war. Alaric and Jenna were together and engaged. They both needed the love. Caroline and Klaus who has visited me in New York were happy in their love hate relationship. And even Bonnie and Jeremy were happy together though he didn't talk about it too much bonnie and I spoke a lot still. Even Rebekah was here.

And now Damon Salvatore was behind that front door. I'm sure I was the last person to know his home-coming and to lastly see his lost long face.

I grabbed my purse pulled it over my shoulder, left my jacket in the car I opened the door and Stefan and Jeremy did all at once. Stefan politely grabbed my small two other carry-ones. I ever packed a lot even for a year. Stefan lead the way in silence as Jeremy helped guide me as if I didn't know where to go. They gestured to me Stefan saying to my quietly "Give him hell" I just sighed again in eagerness just as nervous as I've ever been in my life. With a lot of anger in me all of a sudden.

I reached for the doorknob. Turned it Heard footsteps a second later at the sudden movement.

I slowly opened the door to see Jenna smiling as she embraced me before I could even look in I lifted my arms and closed my eyes "I missed you Aunt Jenna"

Happy to see her in person. She lifted up with a tear in her eye. She bounced around. "I'm sorry I'm just so happy!"

Alaric came next to embrace "Hey gilbert" He hugged me and gave me a lift peck on the forehead "You were greatly missed got a lot of time to make up for" He hadn't changed much as I replied "I'm prepared for it anyway Saltzman" He laughed before I was tackled by Caroline.

"I missed you so much girly!" She exclaimed into my ear as I was bobbed up and everywhere. I still hadn't seen his face.

"I know! But I just saw you a month ago!" She rolled her eyes. "That's still a long time Elena a lot of time to make up and a lot of talks"

She fumbled with her finger before looked at her left hand and noticed a diamond of her finger. My hand rose to my mouth "No way!" I screamed as I hugged her again she nodded as I noticed Klaus behind her who was smiling his usually manly smile (or as close wed ever get to a smile) His hands behind his back I spoke "Finally stepped up and proposed huh"

"Why yes I did Elena" He spoke in his accent. I rolled my eyes Carolina pulled back "You knew!?"

I just pretended not to answer as I saw bonnie come up, still no Damon. We hugged and I saw a tear and I felt happiness in me as everyone showed love to me. Bonnie squealed "I missed you Elena!" As everyone else did. I am so grateful.

I looked at everyone then I looked next to the kitchen entrance near the living room entrance and saw him.

The man who apart from many tragedies in my life made my sorrow. The man at one time I was in love with would've given everything for.

And then I saw him. His dark locks yet just perfect hair were shorter than I remember. His dark clothing never changed. The leather I see was still intact with his character. His eyes though. Looked the same yet different. They were still dark orbs with all his memories and thoughts in but they were different somehow. He looked shocked to see me like he didn't know id be here, which was the other way around. He had his hands behind his back.

And all of a sudden I felt anger for him leaving, for leaving Stefan his own brother. His own friends. He left everything no glances back. Sure he still talked to Stefan but he still….left.

Left me, when I needed him most. Sure he must've not known but I'm sure Stefan told him sooner or later. After all it was the worst moments in my entire life that scarred me today. Just like he did.

Everyone always left. But now he came back and I wasn't in the forgiving mood.

"Elena. . . "He barely whispered my name as I turned around just to look at the ground and his delicate voice id miss for so many years and grew older to not hear.

I lifted my head with my eyes empty. I looked at him in the eyes again and walked towards him not smiling not frowning just empty. Not too fast not slow. Everyone looked at us encounter each other.

I walked up to his taller form. I lifted my small hand and slapped the face of the man I once loved.

"Don't even bother, I don't give a damn if everyone in this room acts like nothing happened with you but it did to me" I turned around.

Jenna was trying to stop Stefan from howling in laughter as bonnie was for like Jeremy. Klaus and Alaric shook their heads. Caroline came up to me with a devilish smile "Guess we all get what we deserve"

The shocked Damon still stood there as I walked into the kitchen with Caroline. I knew the evening wasn't over. I know we still have dinner and plenty of other reasons to have to be somewhat near each other.

This wasn't the end.

And Damon Salvatore felt it in his bones he would have to work hard to earn anything from me.

Was it good!? It will get better I promise. It may seem a bit slow and in detail but it will be to get the full story and lots of drama in the next chapter.

Damon's POV. His reaction tons of good stuff.

Can't wait for season five Oct. 3rd ! Whoa!

Please review!


End file.
